


Branching Out

by Wolfling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's certain branches of Gabriel's family tree that Sam is curious about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my schmoop bingo card, for the prompt "Mother's Day." Thanks to ktnb for the quick readthrough.

"What's all this?" Gabriel asked.

Sam looked up from the laptop to see Gabriel poking through the bag of books he'd stuffed under the bed earlier. "Uh..." he managed before he lost words, feeling like someone had just discovered his stash of kinky porn magazines. Not that he _had_ a stash of kinky porn magazines (that was more Dean's thing), but if he did, he suspected this would be what it felt like to have Gabriel stumble over them.

Actually, it probably would have been less awkward if it had been kinky porn -- Gabriel would've just laughed and offered to help him try out some of the positions and it all would've ended up with Sam naked and sweaty and tingling with sex endorphins while an equally naked archangel smirked smugly at him and ate a candy bar.

That at least would've been fun. But this, this was a lot more dangerous.

Gabriel was still looking at him inquisitively, so Sam swallowed and managed to croak out, "It's research," trying to make it sound dull and boring and nothing that Gabriel would actually want to look at.

But Gabriel had pulled the books out of the bag and was flipping through them, making note of the titles before first opening one to the section Sam had bookmarked. Then the next. And the next. "Research, huh?" he said dryly. "With a collection of books that could be called everything you wanted to know about Norse mythology but were afraid to ask, and all the sections on Loki marked." Amused brown eyes flicked up to meet his own. "I'm flattered, Sam, but you could've just asked me whatever it is you're looking for."

Sam shrugged, relaxing a little at Gabriel's reaction. "I wanted to get some context first, so I'd know if you were just spinning me a crazy story."

Gabriel snorted. "My life as Loki was one long crazy story. Doesn't mean it's not true." He gestured dramatically at the books. "So now that you've got your context, is there anything you want to ask me?"

There were a lot of questions that had come to Sam when he'd been reading, but he went with the one thing he kept coming back to. "Did you really give birth to an eight legged horse?"

Gabriel made a face. "Yeah," he said wryly. "That was a case of a trick working a little too well. I'd really only planned on distracting Svaðilfari, but one thing led to another..." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Could say I was feeling my oats that day. But yeah, didn't plan on ending up with the party favor."

"But why didn't you..." Sam paused as he tried to figure out the best way to phrase his question, but Gabriel beat him to the punch.

"Snap myself up the equine equivalent of a morning after pill?" When Sam nodded, Gabriel continued. "Doesn't work that way, kid. Truthfully? I'm not sure I would've even if it did. It wasn't Sleipnir's fault that he got conceived. And, all things considered, I'm kinda proud of how he turned out."

"You're proud of your son, the eight legged horse," Sam said, thinking that as crazy as his life had always been, it wasn't until he started sleeping with Gabriel that he'd started having conversations that sounded this absurd.

"Hey, it could've been worse. I'd been afraid that he would turn out to be a winged horse and completely blow my cover."

Sam frowned, following that comment to its logical conclusion. "So Pegasus..."

"Isn't mine," Gabriel replied brightly. "And Sleipnir is a lot more clever than that pretty boy stallion."

He was so obviously being a proud parent that Sam couldn't help but smile. It was kind of adorable actually. "Takes after his Mom that way, does he?"

"Damn straight. Did you want to see a picture?" Before Sam could answer, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and handed over the framed picture that appeared.

It was a photo of a horse, yes, with eight legs, yes. He was posing in front of a truly stupendous chocolate gift basket, head lowered enough to make it easier for Gabriel standing next to him to have thrown an arm around his neck. Gabriel was smirking at the camera, and so was Sleipnir. Sam hadn't even known that horses _could_ smirk.

"That was taken Mother's Day a couple years back, right after Sleipnir had discovered the joys of online shopping," Gabriel said. He pointed out the gift basket. "Some of the best chocolate I've ever had."

The mental image Sam's brain helpfully supplied of an eight legged horse buying chocolate over the internet threatened to short circuit his thought processes, but that wasn't actually a new occurrence when talking with Gabriel. The pride that Gabriel was still practically beaming with, pretty much was though and it had Sam asking, "Can I meet him?" before he could really think about it.

Gabriel froze and stared at him searchingly. "You sure you want to? I mean, he's a good kid, but he's still technically a monster."

"And I'm technically an abomination," Sam pointed out. "Least from angels' viewpoint. You don't hold that against me, I promise I won't hold being an eight legged horse against him."

Gabriel was still giving him that searching look. "Why?"

"Why do I want to meet him?" Sam checked. Gabriel nodded, but Sam didn't answer right away. He wanted to get the words just right. "Because he's part of your life , and I want to know as much about you as possible, especially the important bits and it's obvious that he's important to you. He nodded toward the picture Gabriel had shown him.

The look Gabriel gave him then was a lot less wary and even maybe bordering on relieved. "Is that all?"

"Pretty much," Sam said, reaching out and taking Gabriel's hand in his to pull him closer. "Besides, our relationship's serious enough I should be meeting the kids, don't you think?"

That got Sam one of Gabriel's real smiles -- not his usual smirk, but the genuine article that was far rarer and always made Sam's breath catch with its warmth, especially when it was directed at him. "I suppose if we're going to be all traditional about it..." he said in the casual tone he only used when he was covering anything but casual feelings.

Sam grinned back and leaned in to steal a kiss. One kiss became two became ten, became something a whole lot more involved than just kissing, and the next time Sam could think clearly, he was lying on the bed naked and sweaty with his body still tingling from sex endophins next to an equally naked Gabriel who was eating a candy bar with an air of smug contentment.

Apparently heartfelt declarations led to the same place as kinky porn.

Sam added it to the list.


End file.
